1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to multimedia content provider networks and more particularly to systems that provide emergency alert system messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content provider networks may present users with emergency alert system (EAS) messages intended to warn the users of potentially dangerous conditions (e.g., bad weather) near the user's location. The EAS messages are typically displayed while the user is viewing a multimedia program (e.g., a movie).